


Green Promise

by Missy



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Mentorship, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Miss Honey is the first person to tour Matilda's new classroom.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Green Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/gifts).



Matilda’s classroom is beautifully, carefully appointed, with a large amount of books on the shelves. There’s a globe at the head of the room. Matilda’s ready – for scientific experiments, for history lessons, for the sound of a triangle being stricken, for mathematical problems, for passionate fights and the children laughing. 

The first person she invited to tour the room was Jennifer – her guardian, her best friend, her mother, for all intensive purposes.

“You’ve done so beautifully,” Said Miss Honey – looking around the class, taking in all the details of the moment. “Oh, Matilda, I can’t tell you how proud I am of you!”

And Matilda smiled.

This was the greatest reward she could have hoped for for her hard work – and the work to come.


End file.
